Timeline
Opus Of Time Created by a long process of rarified, arcane gas repeatedly colliding, thus creating a rift to the realm of Elys, was a ghastly god that grew sentient over time by the name Stjern Elys also known as "Light of the Relm", "Starlight" or "King of Gods". Elys used his arcane magic to gather starlight and gas clusters to mold the planet Boarth also known as "The Realm Of Creation". Elys then created 11 deities referred to as "The Elysians" or "The Kin" with arcane powers to fulfill his curiosity about what would come of them creating life among the world of Boarth. Each deity was placed on a task by Elys to create specific aspects of her world. The Beginning of Days As the Elysians go about their duties, creating beings and places as we know them Wars erupt as the Elysians anger each other. Choices are made and Humans among others are created by Theris (The God of Earth) by sculpting them from the clay of the Boarth that Elys created. He then sings a song of the people as he brings to them life threw the arcane energy of Boarth and the creativity of art and music as most gods do. As Theris creates Humans Mors (The God of Darkness and Death), angered created the ancient terrifying race, The Vegor, a race of halflings that can destroy life and bring it back as the Sorn threw the creation of the Spirit Relm that Mors created. Theris angered at his Mors, called upon his other brother Odis (The God of Destruction) and his sister Abis (The God of The Water and Sea) to help banish the Vegor and Sorn. Abis not wanting to lose the creations of her marine animals fights back. However, Odis saw balance in his eyes, he knows that with the Vegor in existence and the new creations from Theris that wars would help keep the balance to the realm and sided with Mors. Among the tensions, Thein (The God of Fire) suggested war among the new races to set in place a moral hierarchy among races Mors as a destructive god was all for the idea. However, Theris and Abis were against the idea. Odis eager to create a war took it upon himself to wage war on Abis and Theris. Odis fought with Abis and Theris for centuries as Boarth took hit after hit of gods fighting. Armor clanking creating thunder, swords hitting creating lighting and the cries of Abis created rain. Lua (The God of the Moons) grew angry and the tides grew bigger. Losing the battle and his creations to war, Theris and Abis went into hiding with their creations, as the Vegor took over. In hiding Theris and Abis got to work on more creations, who then became the Elves, Dwarves and the Druids. They took time in creating each race from bits and pieces they found from moving from one location to another. Atrix (The Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom) took her opportunity and created 4 Sorcerers who of which were created to combat the Vegors forces. Theris and Abis heard about the new creatures and with their new forces waged a counter war on the Vegor to push back against them and their evil. Matura (The Goddess of Time) alongside Sana (The god of Peace and Love) took into their hands of creation of Loarth (The world of Undoing). The god Atrix, Theris, Abis, Matura, Sana, Lua, Zon and Vento all banished Odis, Mors, and Thein to Loarth with their creations to provide peace to Boarth. Zon - The god of The Suns Zon was the first deity to utilize his arcane magic and created the suns ("Sunna") and ("Grion"). Zon being the contrary force of Lua oversees his creations of the light like his sibling who oversees her creations of the night. Lua - The goddess of the Moons Lua was handed the task of creating the moons ("Rhea"), ("Nor"), ("Lea") and ("Sar"). Lua is in charge of controlling the tides and currents of the oceans. She also helps guide the blinded at night. Lua being the contrary force of Zon oversees her creations of the night like her sibling who oversees his creations of the light. Atrix - The Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom Atrix is the creator of sorcerers and is the leading force for magic in the world. Atrix took her knowledge of arcane magic and used Theris's creation of the humans and instilled them with energy from himself to create powerful beings called Sorcerers that wield arcane magic much like The Kin do. She is also the first god to create scripture among provinces. Odis - The God of Destruction Odis is one of the eleven Elysians, he often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, in contrast to his sister, the armored Atrix, whose functions as a goddess of intelligence include military strategy, generalship, and creation of sorcerers. Sana - The Goddess of Love, Healing, and Peace Sana one of the Elysian takes the task of healing the weak and creating peace across lands with the power of love, art and music. Sana is a powerful god with powers to thwart any on of the god abilities to corrupt. However, she lacks the capabilities to see clearly. Matura - The God of Time, Wealth, and Agriculture Matura being one of the most important of the Elysian‘s has power over crops, wealth and time. Matura helps creatures age and shape with time and wealth creates structure and hierarchy where as agriculture helps keep the living alive and healthy. Mors - The God of the Spirit Realm, Death, Darkness Mors, the 9th of the 11 Elysians controls death and his minions who serve the spirit realm and the "World of the Dead". Mors is the creator of the Wraiths, Banshees and the Death Owls, the Messengers of Death. Thein - The god of Fire Fire, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, Forges and the Art of Sculpture. Thein was the leading force and good friends with his brother Odis and his brother Theris. Theris - The god of Earth and Life Theris is the 10th Elysian of 11, he controls the creation process of life and plants. Theris is the leading cause of Humans and Dwarfs. Abis - The goddess of Water and Sea Sea Vento - The god of Air and Wind wind First Age 1.A.Y 1 1.A.Y 10 # Morthos waged war on Cerion. 1.A.Y 30 # The god Cerion was killed by the god Morthos. 1.A.Y 48 # The Vegor invade the east half of the world. 1.A.Y 50 # The first Kingdom was created by the Elves. 1.A.Y 57 # The second Kingdom was created by the Dwarves. 1.A.Y 63 # The Third Kingdom was created by the Humans. 1.A.Y 80 # The Fourth Kingdom was created by the Druids. 1.A.Y 102 # The first war. 1.A.Y 2500 # Aregast started to teach 4 wizards, how to weld magic to retaliate Second Age 2.A.Y 1 # Vegor took over 2.A.Y 567 # Aregast was killed by Seretheon # Seretheon tried to extend his life, failed horribly and was turned into a Wraith Third Age 3.A.Y 1 # N/A Fourth Age 4.A.Y 1 # N/A Fifth Age 5.A.Y 1 # Who are the Dracor?